Storming Sky
by emptyXpromise
Summary: HIATUS- Cassia, a Princess of Vespillio, is sent to Alfea pretty much against her will. Distant and as cold as ice, how will bunking with the Winx turn out? And her brother making friends with the Specialists at Red Fountain? Oh yeah. This will be a joy. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Winx Club doesn't belong to me. I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

><p>All was silent in the great hall. A young lady stood at the window, gazing out across the land. The village below was bustling and vibrant. The market was loud, she could hear that from even this distance and height. Vendors selling their wares, food and the like. Children laughed and played in the street, their faces bright. They had nothing to worry about. They were children.<p>

Mothers walked around, buying what they would need for that day, or for that week. Couples wove through the streets, arm in arm, faces rosy. Some even kissed in public, having no fears of being embarrassed.

The girl looked away, staring down scornfully at the marble floor.

Love. Was it even worth it?

An older woman was making her way across said floor, heels clicking sharply. A stern woman, about mid forties. Her hair used to be black, but there were stripes of gray throughout it. She had been rather striking in her youth, but now all that remained of that beauty was a terribly faded image of what had been. She dressed rather formally in a long, black skirt that swished across the floor with each step and a high collared long-sleeved button-up shirt. This was the woman known as Madam Bellamy.

The girl looked up, brushing a hand over her face quickly. "My dear…" the older woman didn't look happy.

"Madam." The girl's voice was quiet, but it echoed over the empty, darkened hall.

"You're going to be sent to an elite school. Alfea. You've heard of it before, I presume?" Madam stood in-front of her now, arms crossed. The girl nodded. "Of-course. Even _I _went there before I took this position here. You're going to see if they can teach you anything more before you take my place. Understood?" The woman took no-nonsense from anyone, and those who wasted her time were dealt with appropriately.

"Yes, Madam." The older woman sniffed, looking to the window at the village. Her lip twitched upward in disgust.

"Your place is in here, not out there. Don't think of it. It's a petty life."

"Of-course, Madam." The older woman looked at her for a long moment. A quiet girl, when she wasn't mad of-course. She always had her temperament neutral. Madam Bellamy had seen to that. If it had been anything but neutral, their home would have some difficulties. The girl didn't look up.

"Remember my teachings. Keep the concealment spell active at all times." The Madam gave the girl another look before turning on her heel and clicking out of the room. She disappeared through the light that came from the doorway, leaving the girl once again alone again in the quiet darkness. The girl watched as she left.

"The concealment spell… You say it's the most useful thing you've ever taught me…" Her voice was dark as hatred seeped into it. The clouds outside darkened as thunder rumbled. Rain would soon come, bringing with it the lightning that graced their skies only rarely.

Outside in the sheltered courtyard, Madam Bellamy sighed. Rain was needed on occasion, but thunder and lightning had no use in this kingdom.

* * *

><p>At Alfea, Valtor was defeated and the universe was safe. This had all happened but two weeks ago. One would think that there would be celebrating and peace throughout all the realms. This was true, don't get me wrong, but…<p>

There was something different. Something the Winx had to figure out. If the peace was truly to last for a long time…

Why had their boyfriends been ultimately ignoring their calls?

It had all started a few days after the big party at Alfea, celebrating Valtor's defeat.

That was one week ago.

The boys had started acting weird, leaving in the middle of a date, getting strange phone calls, etcetera.

Musa had frowned when Riven had just up and left without a word of it to her. Sure, that was usual of Riven, but he usually said he had to take care of something, he'd talk to her later. She watched as he simply walked away, talking into his phone, acting like he hadn't just blown off his girlfriend.

She had sat there for exactly five minutes before she processed what had just happened. She decided that he was being a jerk and walked away, back toward Alfea where she could talk to her friends about his behavior.

Again.

Stella had been appalled when Brandon got a call in the middle of their date and said he had to leave. Before she could protest, he was already halfway down the street. She was fuming, so she decided she could shop to take her mind off things.

She caught sight of Musa walking down the sidewalk, obviously upset. She called the girl out, waving frantically from across the street. Musa had looked up and then the two had then made their way to a café Stella had saw earlier and sat down to talk about this predicament. Sure, it was kinda usual for Riven, but Brandon? Never.

Tecna received the call from Stella and Musa that they should all come down to the café; it had some pretty great food there. Tecna said she was going to hang out with Timmy later, but she could come now; the other girls were studying for a test. Bloom, Flora, and Layla said they would join them later.

Tecna had left, making her way toward Magix when Timmy had called to tell her he couldn't make their plans that night. Tecna had asked why, but Timmy wouldn't say, he would explain later. So, Tecna continued on to Magix, meeting with her friends at the café and explaining what had happened.

She soon found that the same had happened to them. They pondered over what might've happened that would cause the boys to act so weirdly.

"Was he in a worse mood than normal? You _know_ he can get so moody sometimes, Darling." Stella said, looking at Musa. The music fairy rolled her eyes.

"He's _always_ in a bad mood. But it wasn't any different than the last time." Stella frowned, resting her chin in her hand, holding her spoon up, gazing at it boredly.

"I've got no idea then. Techna dear? Timmy's usually so reliable!" Techna was frowning down at her hand-held.

"I've gone through every possible explanation and I've come up with quite a few. There's the possibility that the boys have been called on a mission and its purpose is not to be disclosed for fear that the-"

"Yes, I suppose that's it… Ah! It's just terrible!" Stella interrupted the girl to throw an arm over her eyes. "I just _hate_ not knowing what's going on! Now I'm even more curious!" She suddenly stopped with the dramatics to sit straight up. "What if it's dangerous? Brandon could get hurt!" she was about to jump up out of her seat, but Musa grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I doubt it's dangerous, Stella. Cordatorta wouldn't have them endanger their lives." The blonde looked at her closely before sighing. Musa and Techna shook their heads. Why was she so predictable sometimes?

"Well, I guess you're right… Well. Nothing we can do about that. My schnookums is strong." She raised her hand, calling for the attention of the waiter. "Alright. I don't know about you girls, but I need some chocolate. Waiter! Over here!" The other two agreed, going over the menus and picking out various sweets.

This café had quite a few. The other girls had _no_ idea what they were missing, studying for that silly test instead of hanging out with their bestest friends.

* * *

><p>Well. I'll try to update this fairly often if I can. I have a good idea, but I wonder how far it will go...?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The Winx Club doesn't belong to me. I only claim the characters I create.

* * *

><p>"Bloom, darling~!" Stella stepped into the room, shopping bags clutched tightly in her hands. The fairy's room was empty. "Bloom? Hey, I don't particularly like games of hide-and-seek dear." She gave the room a good long look before blowing out a sigh and retreating to her own room. "Fine." Flora was coaxing a plant to grow in the main room, but she looked up upon the loud crash that was the door to her and Bloom's room being slammed shut.<p>

"Stella?"

"I swear! Doesn't tell me anything!" Flora gave a soft smile, leaving to plant by itself for the time being.

"Stella, is something the matter?" the blonde collapsed onto the couch, glaring up at the ceiling.

"YES, something's wrong! Bloom's not here and she didn't say anything about it to me!" Flora sat on the couch next to her, patting her hand.

"Oh. Bloom and Sky haven't seen each other for quite some time, so when he called to see if they could meet, Bloom was in a rather big hurry to leave. I suppose she forgot to say what was going on." Flora smiled once again, trying to calm Stella down. The blonde let out a big sigh.

"Oh alright fine. I'm glad she and _Sky_ and still madly in-love." Flora tilted her head lightly to the side.

"What? Is something wrong with you and Brandon?" The blonde's eyes lit up and Flora suddenly felt as if she had just walked into a trap.

"YES! It's terrible! He just-just _ditched_ me in the middle of our date today! He got a call on his phone and then he told me he had to leave!" Stella clung to Flora's arm as if her life depended on it. "I bet it was some girl! Can you believe it?" Flora frowned.

"No, actually, I can't. Brandon doesn't seem like-"

"EXACTLY. He doesn't _seem_ like the kind of guy who would do that! It's all the better because then people are unsuspecting! Oh, why me? What have _I_ ever done?" She clung tighter to Flora, wailing. The flower fairy did her part, patting her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I doubt he would do that to you. Something probably came up at the school. A mission or something." The blonde wouldn't be calmed at this moment, so Flora decided she would just have to sit here until she finally calmed.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness." The young lady, light blonde hair and warm brown eyes, glanced from the corner of her eyes at the chamberlain.<p>

"Yea?" The man's lip twitched slightly, but he said nothing of it.

"His Royal Highness and Her Majesty request your presence in the main hall. They're to see you off." The girl looked out the window once again before rising. "I shall escort you to-"

"I'll be fine." The man faltered, looking back at her incredulously.

"Y-your Highness! This-this is unprecedented! It's a br-breach of prot-" The girl was already halfway across the room, her long skirts—as was demanded of her status—swishing across the cold stone. "Your-your Highness! Please! Wait a mo-" the door closed with a loud, yet muffled thud as the chamberlain rushed to open it once again and escort his princess to her parents. "Y-your Highness! Please wait! You must follow prot-"

"Fine." The girl had stopped and the man let out a deep sigh of relief. "Second thought, never mind." And she started up again. The man rushed to catch-up, not running, but not necessarily walking either. "I can walk by myself." The man let out a breath, deciding that, at this time, running would be acceptable.

He was an older gentleman, not exactly tall, but by no means short. He had been with the palace staff since his youth, slowly climbing the ladder of success until her had reached this position. It had taken him twenty years, but he wouldn't have traded those twenty years for any other job. He had been here when the royal children had been born and he was still here when the eldest child was getting married. "Y-young mistress, please!" The girl stopped once again, and he smiled. "Thank you, madam. Please, allow me to escort you to the main hall."

"As you wish." The man nodded and they began their walk.

* * *

><p>Rone, King of Vespillio, and his wife, Alina, sat calmly in the main hall. It was lit today, as their princess was being seen off. Three days it had been since the news had been broken to her that she would be leaving. She had taken it rather badly at first, but had since calmed. They had no fears that she would excel in her studies. She had always been a good student.<p>

Rone was a still rather striking man in his mid-forties. Dark hair and light blue-gray eyes, he still seemed like he was in youth. He looked about early thirties. He was tall and rather muscular. Clean shaven, hair on the longish side, pulled back with a dark ribbon. His clothes were nothing to scoff at, but they weren't outrageous. A navy tunic with a brown vest over it. Black breeches tucked into boots. All in all, he didn't look like the father of a 22-year-old.

Alina was rather the same, but, if it was possible, looked even younger. Light hair and brown eyes, she was pretty. She looked about early-30s, late-20s. Rather petite and slender. Her light hair was braided and then twisted up at the top of her hair, a deep red ribbon wound in the braid. She dressed in simple gowns that allowed her to move freely. She was graceful and the dresses she chose made her grace seem even more natural.

They were both praised for their skill at running their kingdom, all the while raising and teaching their three children. They were immensely proud of the young ladies and the gentleman they had become. They did in-fact dislike sending their youngest away for schooling, but understood the need for her to excel in her studies so she could become the next guardian of their home world. Still they didn't like it.

The doors opened and they both looked ahead to see their youngest daughter move through them. She looked calm and at-ease. Rone smiled. "My daughter." He held out a hand for her and she moved forward, taking it.

"Father." Alina rose raising a hand to rest it against her daughter's cheek.

"You're going on a journey, to find what other hidden powers reside within you. When you return, you're bound to be even more at peace with yourself than you were before and our home will welcome you gladly with open arms. Our beloved daughter, Princess of Vespillio." He smiled and she returned it, but he knew she was holding back. It wasn't exactly a real smile. "My daughter, we've a surprise for you." He and his wife shared a smile, and he nodded to the doors at to side of the room. The guards saluted proudly, they too smiling while they opened the tall oaken doors.

A man she knew quite well stepped through them, his smile even brighter than her father's. "My daughter, when you return, your engagement to Duke Vincent will be finalized." His smile was bright, so the girl had to return it. Even if it was fake. Whatever her parents wished, she must accept.

Even if it meant marriage to the number one guy she couldn't stand.

"Vincent, please. Step forward." The man walked with grace, moving across the marble floors, aware of the many looks he was receiving. Especially the ones from the women. He stepped up next to the girl, smiling at her.

"My lady."

"Duke." It was obvious she detested him. It had _been_ obvious since they had first met, when the young lady was only 13. He had been 15 at the time, a year older than her own brother. Her elder brother and sister also detested the man, but their parents were oblivious. Who was it that said ignorance is bliss?

"Cassia, Vincent. I hope this marriage will be a wonderful beginning for the two of you." Her father gave his blessing and Vincent bowed his head.

"As do I, Your Majesty." He looked at Cassia from the corner of his eye and smiled. Rone let go of his daughter's hand.

"We'll establish more of this occasion when you return from your schooling. Alright?" Rone looked to his daughter, finally noticing how rather distressed she appeared. She wasn't even hiding it at this point. Thunder crashed outside and it was then that he realized the gravity of the situation at hand.

She. Was. Angry.

"Of-course. Father. Please excuse me. It's time for me to leave." She directed this at her parents, not to her 'dearly beloved'. She stepped back and off the dais, turning her back to her parents and walking swiftly from the room, thunder crashing and rain pouring down harder and harder with each passing step. Rone looked at his wife. Alina was watching Cassia move out of the room. Her face was sad, eyes filled with sorrow.

"Alina…"

"Rone darling…" Rone held his chin in his hand, thinking.

"You don't suppose, my dear, that she has someone else in mind?" Alina gave him a long look before rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how she couldn't. It's rather obvious she seems to dislike Vincent." Rone blinked.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Alina rose from her seat, following after her daughter. Rone blinked rapidly. "A-alina? Dear?" The king shook his head, looking back at Vincent. Who was currently smiling warmly at one of the duchesses. She was giggling like a school girl behind her fan, the other woman around her grinning madly. "…Ah. I seem to have figured it out." He let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Cassia walked quickly, but Alina wasn't one to be put off so quickly. "Cassia, darling, please." The girl continued walking, ignoring her mother. Alina frowned. "Cassia. Come now." The girl stopped, head down. Alina moved toward her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Dear. Don't cry." She smiled gently.<p>

Cassia swiped her hand over her face, looking up at her mother with mismatched eyes. "Who ever said I was crying, Mother?" her gaze was dark and Alina bit her lip. "You can't even look at me…" Cassia averted her gaze, turning her face away and putting the concealment spell back on. Alina pulled her daughter close, but the girl simply stood still, not returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry, my dear, if I've hurt you."

"I have to go, mother. I don't want to be late." Cassia pulled out of her grasp, moving away and back down the hall where her teacher would be waiting to take her to Alfea. Alina was silent until she disappeared. Then she turned on her heel and strode back to the main hall, her gaze darkening and the clouds outside getting darker with each step she took.

* * *

><p>Well. This was… odd.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The Winx Club doesn't belong to me. I only claim the characters I create.

* * *

><p>Madam Bellamy was waiting calmly at the edge of the courtyard, waiting in the gazebo overlooking the pond that rested on the palace's grounds. A cute little pond typically filled with fish. And little duckies.<p>

But then again, it was currently storming outside. So the ducks and fish and all other wildlife was taking shelter.

Madam Bellamy sighed. She would have to teach restraint to her student once again. It had been so very troublesome the first time. Steps were heard over the rain and the madam turned to watch her student move across the courtyard as though it wasn't raining as hard as it was. She rose a brow at her attire, but said nothing of it. If she wanted to freeze in that little ruffle skirt and halter top that cut off at her midriff, that was her idea. The white leggings underneath the black skirt were already soaked through, along with the black and gray striped knee socks that overlapped the leggings a bit. Though, the calf high brown boots were probably a good call. For this weather anyway. It wasn't her call if she made the impression of a witch at a fairy's school. If she wanted to frighten the other girls, even better. Then she could study in peace and not have to worry about "friends".

"You're late." Cassia's lip twitched upward slight, but then her face returned to the normal blank canvas it always was.

"Sorry. Mother held me up." Madam Bellamy sighed, gesturing out at the water with a hand. The rain pounded against it, sending the clear surface into a frenzied mess of ripples.

"I thought I told you to never let emotions get the better of you?" Madam sniffed. Cassia smirked and Madam arched her brow once again. "Miss."

"That's not me. That's Mother." Madam Bellamy's eyes widened quickly.

"T-the Queen?" It had been such a very long time since Alina had control over their home planet's condition. That duty had fallen to Cassia quite some time ago, and even then, Alina had such control over such trivial things! "W-what could have enraged her so much?" It was a very shocking revelation!

"Duke Vincent of Scoppio, I believe." Madam Bellamy could tell that Cassia was rather proud that her future husband caused so much trouble. Perhaps she figured the marriage would be called off. "Well. Are we going?" the madam straightened up and held a hand out. Cassia watched carefully as light began to grow in her mentor's hand, a sphere.

"Portal, open to where I wish to go." With her other hand, she pushed the sphere forward into the air where it increased in size into a doorway of sorts. "To Alfea." She looked to Cassia sternly. "Remember. You have to meet and check in with Faragonda, the headmistress, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Bloom had since returned from her date with Sky, but for some reason, Stella had placed her under something akin to house arrest. That had been three days ago. Bloom sighed and opened the door to their main room. "Girls, do you know what's gotten into Stella? She's been a little nutty lately." There was only one person in the main room at this time. Musa looked up from her magazine to first blink and then grin at the girl.<p>

"Yea, I know. Brandon and her haven't seen each other for a few days after he ditched her. She's just jealous 'cause you and Sky are still okay." Bloom sat down on the couch next to her and frowned.

"Wha? Really? Poor Stella… Riven did that to you too, didn't he?" Musa frowned, gripping the magazine tightly.

"Riven? Who's he? I don't know a Riven." Bloom laughed at Musa's failed attempt to pretend her boyfriend didn't exist.

"Okay, I get it. You don't wanna talk about it. Alright, now, where's Stella?" The door banged open and there stood Stella with shopping bags adorning her arms.

"Hello my lovelies~! Did you miss me?" Musa rolled her eyes and uncrinkled her magazine. Bloom stood up.

"Hey, Stella. I actually wanted to talk to you." Stella dropped her bags on the floor and opened the door to her room.

"Okay, Bloom dear~! Let's have at it~!" She entered and Bloom looked back at Musa. Musa gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

* * *

><p>Storm clouds moved over to dominate the skies of Alfea. The girls that had been outside enjoying the weather looked up frowning, gathering their things and rushing back into the school. It wasn't supposed to rain today, but the weather was a funny thing…<p>

I glared at the gates that separated me from the school. 'You're going to Alfea, Cassia!' and 'You'll love it there, Cassia!' and let's not forget, 'Study hard and make us proud, Cassia!'. The place was _pink_ for Heaven's sake. How could I take this place seriously? Study hard?

Psht.

I'm not going to like it here, nor will I pretend to. I honestly don't care what Mother says. She thinks that I'll love it here, in this pink and purple prison. It's upsetting that they don't think I'm capable of taking over Madam Bellamy's job, _without_ suffering in this place for a couple months.

I've been doing it for years already, but she's too proud to admit it. Who wants to tell their employer that a 12-year-old can do your job as well as you can? Not Madam Bellamy, I can tell you that.

I looked back at the flutter of gold glitter that used to be the portal and then I faced forward, my look darkening. Who was to stop me now from my emotions taking hold? For over 15 years I was taught to control my emotions, for they were the key to our planet's survival. If I held them in and not let them loose, our planet would remain as it always had, unaffected by me. If I let them loose, uncontrolled, the skies would rain, flooding my home and not letting anything grow. Or, the sun would be scorching and there would be no rain, killing everything.

My lip twitched once more at the sight of the school. Why did it have to be pink?

The skies opened up, rain pouring down on me. I squared my shoulders, moving through the gates as thunder crashed and lightning crossed the skies.

* * *

><p>Flora stood at the window, frowning at the rain. It wasn't supposed to rain today, but she supposed that the plants would get watered this way. Stella was not happy about it though. Something about it ruining her hair? "Aw, come on, Stella! Now we can all hang out together!" Bloom stated cheerfully from her seat on the couch. The blonde princess didn't seem too thrilled by that idea. Musa rolled her eyes, standing up to join Flora.<p>

"Wonder how this came about, you know?" she murmured, gazing at the tremendously darkened outside world. Lightning streaked across the sky, showing the outline of a girl briefly before it receded once again. "H-hey! Wow! Did you see that?" she pressed close to the window, trying to see through the dark. Flora leaned closer as well.

"I thought I did… but may- Ah! There she is!" Lightning once again made its appearance, showing the girl once more. Another look at her and she looked like- "Oh! She looks like a witch!" Flora gasped. Musa frowned.

"What would a witch be doing here?"

"Hey, everything alright you two?" Stella leaned back her head, gazing at the two of them. They both pointed to the window and those there frowned. "What? You saw something outside?"

"We think there's a witch out there!" Flora stated, looking back as light flashed through the sky again.

"Wha? A witch? You sure you aren't just seeing things?" Bloom and Tecna joined them at the window. "I don't see anything."

"It's too dark out, so we saw her in the lightning. She looked like she was coming toward the school! She's already in the courtyard!" Musa answered. "See? Look!" The light flared and they saw the girl that looked a little too much like a witch for their comfort. "She's even closer now!" Bloom watched as she faded from view.

"Girls, looks like we have a witch to deal with! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Well. Should be interesting, yea?<p>

I think it would be bad to attack the new student on her first day of boarding school, no?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The Winx Club doesn't belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>The six girls raced through the hallways, hoping to make it outside before the witch got even closer to the school than she already was. The girls they passed wanted to know what was going on, but they paid them no mind, leaving them in the halls to whisper and spread silly rumors about what was happening. The school was in danger and they had no time to waste!<p>

Now when they raced past Faragonda, she got concerned. She knew there was to be a new student, so, if the Winx were running, that meant trouble. Trouble meant that the new student might become scared of what was happening in this certain school. She also knew for a fact that this new student was her younger sister Vera's student. She hadn't known that Vera had taken in a student. It was a shock to her when her baby sister showed up out of the blue and said she was enrolling her student into Alfea. Of-course Faragonda said yes. She could ask the girl what her sister had been up to in these last fifteen years.

"Girls! Hold on a moment please!" she called. The girls continued on their mission.

"No time to stop, Ms. F! There's a witch on the loose!" Stella answered back as they all turned the corner. Faragonda rushed after them, knowing she wasn't as fast as them, but hoping she could make it in time so that this could all be ended peacefully.

In the back of her head, she failed to remember her younger sister telling her about the student's… preference in attire.

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there, witch!" Lightning flared, outlining the girl before. She looked their age, with pale blonde hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. She had fair skin, a light shade in color. She looked too pretty to be a witch… "What're you doing here?"<p>

The girl looked at them coldly and the storm seemed to stall for the briefest moment before coming back with an even more ferocious biting fury. The girls raised their arms to shield their faces as the rain pelted them like hail.

"G-girls! Let's go!" Bloom raised her voice to be heard above the storm and the answering cheer was enough to tell her they heard. And so, each transformed into their Enchantix form. The witch before them did nothing, simply stand there as the rain pounded against them all, effectively soaking them quite thoroughly. "Let's get rid of this storm first!" Bloom called. The other's had no problem with them and floated up into the sky, but, no matter how much fairy dust they spread into the air, the clouds and the rain wouldn't dissipate. "Layla! Aren't you the Fairy of Water?" Bloom called above the thunder.

The Princess of Tides looked over at their leader. "Yea! But, it's like the weather is alive, like it's a wild beast! I can't control it!"

"_You idiots. Don't think you're strong because you have Enchantix. There are those who are stronger than you could even imagine. Don't think you can control __**my**__ storm with your fairy dust."_ The voice was heard clearly over the wind and rain, yet it was along the lines of a whisper and as cold as the rain that pelted them. They all looked down at the forgotten witch in surprise.

"It's her! She's controlling it!" Stella cried, voicing everyone's thoughts. "We should take her out first! Then deal with this storm! It's ruining my hair!" They all ignored that last part.

"Musa, Stella, Tecna! You guys distract her! Flora, you and Layla and I will attack directly!" Bloom ordered. Musa, Stella and Tecna dived down, circling the girl from a distance.

She just simply stood there. And what was more odd was that her eyes were closed. Like she was saying she was better than them. But she was just a witch and everyone knew that the Winx were stronger than any old witch from Cloud Tower.

"Girls! Stop this at once!" Faragonda's voice rose easily above the storm, halting all their movements.

"Ms. F! Stay back! She's a powerful witch!" Musa called back, not taking her eyes from the girl.

Her eyes opened to reveal her chocolate brown orbs once again. "_This won't do…"_ Her voice was heard again and almost immediately after, the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared, revealing the sun once again. Faragonda smiled, moving across the courtyard to where the Winx had all gathered in a group, still not letting their guard down. They didn't trust that witch at all…

"Well. I suppose you're the girl my sister was telling me about!" Faragonda stepped past the girls to walk up to her. "It's so nice to have you here, even if you're a transfer and only here for the summer." The Winx all looked at each other.

"I knew it. She was a witch! She's transferred here to be a fairy now!" Musa whispered. Stella frowned.

"What? No way! So not fair!"

"Now, forgive me, but, my sister never told me your name my dear, only that you were her assistant at the castle." Faragonda said, shooting a glance to the six girls behind her. They averted their eyes.

The girl looked at her for a long moment. "She told you I was her 'assistant'? She pretty much stopped working after I took over almost all the duties of a Guardian Fairy when I was 12." Faragonda had nothing to say to that, but the Winx's jaws dropped straight down.

"W-well… she did leave that part out… Regardless, you're here now to complete your training as a Guardian Fairy of your home world, my dear." Faragonda composed herself, reaching out a hand. "I am Faragonda, the headmistress. Vera is my younger sister. What is your name, my dear?" The girl took her hand slowly.

"Cassia." Faragonda released her hand and glanced up at the sky.

"I trust we'll have no more unscheduled storms while you're here, Cassia?" Cassia smiled such a smile that the girls shivered.

"As long as no one decides to annoy me or get me angry, the weather will be perfect all summer. Warm days with a cool breeze and rain during the night on occasion. If, no one annoys me. If not, I might flood the place. Or make it a desert." The smile was so innocent and she looked so beautiful that you would have never guessed she had just made a threat endangering the whole of Magix. "Can't wait to start school here. These are my roommates, right? Madam said I would be bunking with some sort of group, seeing as I'll only be here for 2 months." She looked over at the girls and Faragonda smiled while they all began to slowly start fearing for their lives. Except for Layla. She bunked in a different room.

"Yes. These are your roommates. I trust there will be no problems as all issues have been cleared up." Faragonda was warning them to be nice to the girl. Or else.

"N-no, of-course there'll be no problems, Ms. F!" Stella ventured, adding a cheerful smile at the end.

* * *

><p>At Red Fountain, a group of young men were all gathered in the large space that was the empty dining hall. The storm had been sudden, putting an end to most classes until further notice. Not that they didn't want to practice, it was just nice to have a break every now and again. When the rain just stopped without any warning, one had looked out the windows curiously. "Wasn't it just storming like 10 seconds ago?" Which thus alerted the others to the sudden disappearance of noise.<p>

"Maybe it was just a summer shower?" The blonde one suggested, gazing through the glass, wondering if maybe he could see Alfea, since all the clouds were gone now.

"It was obviously brought on by a witch, Sky. Still practicing their art of mayhem." The stubborn one with his hair spiked up, Riven, stated. He was not happy because he was going to _finally _beat Sky during practice today. Which had been cut because of the rain.

The blonde, Sky, supposed he was right. But he couldn't help but notice the look on one of their newest friend's face. It had been he who alerted them of the storms end. The look was one of deep thought, something the man didn't give the impression of doing quite often. He suddenly looked his age, mature for once in the short time they had known him. If Sky didn't know any better, he would have thought that this man was raised up in nobility, like a fair amount of the boys at Red Fountain had been.

But Sky knew better.

Their new friend was relatively lazy and didn't like to apply effort into things. When not in their Specialist uniforms, he wore a light yellow t-shirt, denim shorts that reached his knees and the most awkward sneakers Sky had ever seen. They were a terrible shade of green with a red strip running vertical from the tongue all the way down to the pure white toe caps. To make it worse, there were two blue stripes on the inside of his shoes. When he bothered to comb his auburn hair into something respectable, his right bangs reached into his eyes while his left barely reached down to his brow. The rest of his hair was longer, reaching halfway down his neck with a single cowlick at the top of his head.

Sky was put in charge of him, to make him more respectable. To make him a Specialist. He had a lot of work ahead of him, but he was determined to make this man into something.

"Hey, Max," he ventured after he finished his internal musings. The man didn't answer. Sky blinked, leaning closer while Brandon attempted to help by waving a hand in his face. "Maximilien?" The two looked at each other and shrugged. "I've never seen him so focused before…" Sky murmured.

"Now if only he was like this in class," Timmy added from the other side of the table. He had seen all that had gone on and realized he was like a different person right now. "Then maybe he wouldn't be so behind in his studies." Riven laughed as Sky managed a smile. True. He was fairly behind in his studies…

Max suddenly rose up, the chair pushing back and falling behind him. The loud noise startled the boys. "I've decided." He stated, still looking determinedly out the window.

"Decided what?" Riven was smirking.

"I want to meet your girlfriends."

And Riven fell out of his chair.

"What? What're you going on about now?" he spluttered as Brandon laughed at his fallen form. Max stole his gaze from the glass to face his new friend. He looked so serious that Riven said nothing.

"I have a feeling someone I know goes to Alfea. And she's most likely with your girlfriends, if what you've told me about them is anything to go by. I'd like to meet them for myself. It's been almost a month since I was assigned to your group, but in the beginning I wasn't with you very much, so I never got to meet them. I think now's a great time. And weren't you guys saying you wanted to see them? I know you haven't been able to because of me, and I apologize for that. I'm sure if Tylor were here he'd agree with me." And they were all quiet. This was the first time they had a conversation with the man that he was so serious. And sincere. It really was something new and they didn't quite know how to react with it.

"So I was thinking tomorrow'd be cool, ya know? Grab a pizza down in the town and hang out, yea? Sounds awesome, right? Why're you guys looking at me like that?"

And he was back to his normal self.

"Tomorrow we have classes. We could do it on Saturday." Helia spoke up, returning back to his notebook.

"Awesome! Wait… That's…" his face clouded over with confusion. "Three days? Right?" A nod from Timmy that yes. Yes his math was right. "Aww, come on! I wanna meet 'em soon! They'll be the first Alfea fairies I've ever met!"

"Just calm down, alright?" Riven frowned at the almost child-like behavior he was now exhibiting. "We want to see them too, okay?" Max sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Dang… and everyone tells me fairies are so pretty too… really wanted to see that…" Riven's eye twitched at that comment.

* * *

><p>And so I have updated. Hope everyone's having a happy summer. Interesting as how I'm writing this it's thundering outside.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The Winx Club doesn't belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>I walked the hallways calmly behind Faragonda as she gave me the grand tour, explaining my classes, the teachers, what I would learn, and some of Alfea's history. I noticed she was very different from Madam Bellamy. For one, she smiled. Two, she was relatively laid-back. And three, everyone seemed to like her. Madam had explained that I would be joining some of the classes halfway through, but she was sure I could excel at them. I knew I could, but honestly? I could care less. I'd rather not stay in this pink and purple castle for the rest of my summer. I'd rather not be surrounded by annoying, hyperactive, gossiping girls. That's why I was always in the great hall when it was empty. It was quiet.<p>

"-think, Cassia? Cassia?"

"Hm?" I broke out of my thoughts to see Faragonda looking at me expectantly. "What was the question?" She smiled, as if she was used to this.

"I said, I think your roommates will show you many unexpected things." Ah. Yes. My roommates. I'd actually rather not talk to them, but whatever.

"Sure. If that display outside was anything to go by."

"Yes, well. I think the misunderstanding has been cleared up, do you agree?" I gave a single nod, looking at the hallway we were in. Many girls were milling about, talking and laughing and smiling. Some looked at me curiously. As I suppose they would, given my attire. Probably though I was a witch too. "So, Cassia. You're from Vespillio I presume? That's where Vera's working. Or did you travel there with your teacher?" a gasp from a girl near us and I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. Her hair was a light brown and she had brown eyes. Nothing extraordinary, but pretty. A knee-length blue skirt and a simple light blue t-shirt.

"P-princess! I didn't know you were attending Alfea as well!" she squeaked, quickly dropping into a curtsy, bowing her head. Faragonda stopped and raised a brow at me, probably wondering why I failed to mention that little fact. "I-I thought you were back home! Getting everything settled for-"

"You can rise. You don't have to do that here." I didn't want her to finish that sentence. Then it would make it official. She straightened, averting my eyes. I rarely made appearances to the people or media, so I was rather surprised she recognized me. "I'm a student here, just like you." my voice was quiet, not carrying far. Another gasp on her part and she finally looked at me.

"Oh, no, Princess! I'm nothing like you! Yo-you're royalty!" Ah yes. A princess. Wonderful title I have. I almost forgot.

"Then pretend I am."

"Y-yes, Your Highness…" She was about to drop into another curtsy, but then remembered she had to 'pretend'. Faragonda was smiling and she started moving forward once again. I followed after her, leaving the girl to gaze after me.

* * *

><p>"-your room!" Faragonda opened the door and showed me the rather spacious suite that was the Winx's rooms. With the Winx all standing there. Probably ready to attack me again. "Ah, girls! Wonderful timing! Cassia will be taking this main room here for the duration of her stay. A bed will be set up and I hope you girls will help her around the school. I'll take my leave now so you can all get acquainted." And she was gone. Leaving me with them.<p>

Alone.

It was the loud blonde that spoke first. "So you're a Princess, huh?" she gave me a thoughtful look, looking me up and down. "News travels fast around here. From Vespillio?" Well. I suppose if she talks to me first, I'll reply.

"Correct. And you're Stella. Princess of Solaria. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." I gave a tilt of my head and she grinned.

"Oh! Why yes! And here I thought you'd-" It was then the dark haired one spoke, the one who thought to control my storm.

"Ah, so that explains why your powers are so extraordinary. Your planet specializes in weather, so even I couldn't control the storm. I'm Layla by the way," she cut off Stella, making her pout.

"Princess of Andros, yes. And I take it the rest of you are Flora, Bloom, Tecna, and Musa. Not in that order of course." They looked shocked and I gave the slightest hint of a smile. "I did hear you outside, after-all." They all averted their eyes, probably embarrassed about that misunderstanding.

"I'm Bloom, sorry about that," the red head said after a moment or so. And then she proceeded to point out the other girls. I nodded politely, gazing around me. There was an empty corner to my left.

"If you don't mind… I'm kind of tired."

"Ah! Right! Of-course! The cot's not here, but… There's the couch." I shook my head, moving to that empty corner as they all watched me curiously. "You're… You're sleeping on the floor?"

"I'll be fine."

"T-that's not what I meant… I mean, won't it be uncomfortable?" Bloom asked me. "The couch may not be a bed, but, it's softer than the floor." Was she… concerned for me? Someone she just met? Odd. Why?

"I'll be okay. Don't you have classes?" they gave me blank looks and then I could almost see the light bulbs go off. They rushed to get their books and bags, telling me that they would be back after class, before dinner, that they wished they could stay and get to know me.

They were all gone within a minute and the silence after all that noise was strange.

They had wanted to get to know me? Why? I didn't exactly dress like them, which had caused a problem. And they had only known me for a grand total of 5 minutes, whereas beforehand they had wanted to attack me. How strange these fairies of Alfea were. They felt concern for someone they just met and now they wanted to be friends with me… How weird… Madam had always said that friends were not needed, that they only would cause problems for me. But these girls… I don't know. I suppose I kinda liked them. They weren't formal with me, me being a princess. They were casual. Like my only friends back home.

Not that my family knew about those two, for Madam would throw a fit if she knew. They all suddenly reminded me of them. They all acted like either one or the other. And now I miss them…

* * *

><p>"-Maximilien!" there was a cracking sound and the boy slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at his teacher.<p>

"Mmm, yea?" The man was not happy. He had been _told_ that Maximilien had come from a rather noble family from his home world. He had been _told_ that the young man excelled in history and other studies. Especially history. And now that he was here… All he did was sleep!

"I will not tolerate this behavior. If you don't answer the question now, I will hold you over the weekend so that you can catch up on your studies that you missed while _**napping**_." The young man's eyes widened and he straightened up.

"What was the question?" The teacher smiled rather cruelly. Ah. He supposed that he would give him a question that only a high-level _college_ student would know.

Twenty minutes later and Max had returned to his seat from where he had previously stood at the podium. He had held himself gracefully and calmly, as if giving speeches to large amounts of people was normal to him. Mr. Lucian, Red Fountain's History teacher, simply stood gaping after him. Not only did he excel at speech, the young man had answered the question perfectly, going into detail about how each branch of Gall's government had worked.

Gall had been a planet that had been wiped out a little over twenty years ago by a deranged sorcerer by the name of Lucius(no relation to the teacher, Mr. Lucian). The only evidence of its existence was its books and what people had remembered of the planet. That, and the planet itself. The books told of the planet's history, government, and culture.

"C-correct. Maximilien, pray tell… How did you answer the question?" The man in question propped his head in his hand, giving a slight smile.

"My old man's library is filled with dusty old books, so, whenever I snuck away from my teachers I hid in there. There isn't much to do, so I read." Mr. Lucian nodded hesitantly.

"And you did that up until you came here? Read those books I mean?" If that was true, and Maximilian had come from a noble family, the library must have been positively filled with books of various nations, histories, cultures, and customs. If he had read those up until he came here… He had been simply holding back, not applying himself.

"What? No. I finished all them like 4 years ago. My sister kept finding me and bugging me, so I stopped hiding in there and bothering our old librarian. Let me tell ya, that guy was like a walking history book." Mr. Lucian returned to his lesson abruptly, but all of the other boys in the room (it was a very big room) shot him glances every once in awhile, still unsettled that their goof-off new student could surprise the teacher. The Specialists, on the other hand, realized that Max wasn't entirely who he had said he was, and that there was more to him than they might ever know.

There was another boy in the room though that was smiling through the rest of the lesson. His name was Tylor and he was considering Max's best friend. The Specialists all thought that Tylor himself was the noble and he had just simply brought Max along to receive good schooling and training. He had known Max was smart and now, he was pleased to admit, Max was finally acting himself, not that stupid exterior he developed while they were still back home.

To say Tylor was happy was quite an understatement.

But he did wonder why the young man suddenly decided to apply himself now. The teacher had threatened to hold him over the weekend… maybe he was going somewhere important? If that was the case, when he was going to tell Tylor himself?

The young man pondered this the rest of the day, looking forward to, yet not at the same time, the end of the day when they all returned to their rooms. Max and Tylor were roommates. If he would tell Tylor, that would be when.

* * *

><p>Ahhh, so I finally completed this chapter too. I had this chapter like done halfway, but I guess I didn't save it… so… yea. Problematic. I came back to finish it and there was no file. I'll tell ya what, I searched <em>everything<em> I had trying to find this. Took me 2 days to realize that I hadn't saved it. I'm a genius, ain't I? So, here's the end. We'll pick up next time with Friday. Btw, the day that Cassia came to Alfea was a Tuesday. That's why it was 3 days till Saturday. So, we'll start back here the day before they all meet up, okay?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: the Winx Club does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>"-kay, we'll see you then, bye!" Bloom was smiling brightly when she hung up her cell phone. Stella noticed this.<p>

"What happened? Oh, oh, something good? Tell me!" and she gripped the red head's arm, hoping that she would tell the big secret. Stella was already dying to know. "Tell meee!"

"Okay, okay! You can let go now, Stel!" the blonde let go, letting out a light laugh.

"Sorry, sorry! I just hate not being in the know!" Bloom rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there. They were all outside, relaxing in the shade of the trees. It was Friday and they were on their break. Except of-course for Cassia. Cassia only had a break for lunch. She had classes up until dinner as well.

"Alright. They boys wanted to know if we'd like to meet up with them tomorrow in town. They said that they were going to explain something, so, they'd really like to meet with us." Bloom explained. Stella and Musa frowned, with Musa crossing her arms and looking out at the other trees. "Musa?"

"I'll stay behind."

"Aw, Musa, come on, it'll be okay, you'll see!" Bloom didn't want their friend to stay behind because Riven had been a jerk. Like usual.

"Cass'll be here alone. I'll stay so she doesn't feel like we're ditching her."

"Then how about we invite her? I don't think she's ever been in Magix before, so, we could show her around. I don't think she'll mind meeting the boys," Flora murmured softly, smiling down at her notebook where the name 'Helia' was scribbled in a rather fancy script, flowing vines and intricate flowers surrounding it.

"That's a great idea!" Bloom rose from her seat in the grass. "I'll go try to catch her before her next class! I'll meet up with you guys later!" and off she ran, the good-bye calls from her friends following behind her.

Musa sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. Stella shifted over to throw an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Here's the plan, okay? We go, we talk with the boys, hear what their excuse is, kay?" the blonde stated, leaning in close. Musa cringed slightly at the invasion of personal space. "If they apologize, everything'll be good, right?" Musa glanced at the smiling face from the corner of her eye.

"Fine."

"YAY~! Musa's coming along~!"

* * *

><p>"Cassia! Hold up!" I glanced over my shoulder at the figure of Bloom rushing down the hall towards me. I continued walking nonetheless. I did have a class to get to after-all. "Hey, hey, Cassia!" she slowed to a walk, keeping pace next to me.<p>

"Yea?"

"Okay, what do you think about going into Magix with us tomorrow? It'll be fun, I promise. We can show you around and everything!" She was obviously excited about this. But it wasn't my kinda thing. Just because I bunked with them didn't exactly mean I wanted to spend every waking minute with them. I don't necessarily like people all that much. Especially loud people.

"No thank you."

"But Cassia! Please? I promise it'll be fun! If you really don't like it, we won't ask again, okay?" Aha. Compromise. Go with them once and never be bugged again, or not go and be bugged for the rest of my stay here. She's a smart one, this girl…

"Alright." She cheered, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a hug. I stiffened.

"Thanks! You'll have fun, I promise you that!" She's hugging me. I restrained myself from pushing her off me, as that would be rude.

"Let go." She immediately let go.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Her brows furrowed together slightly. "Magic…?" And that was my cue to leave. Now. And so I started walking. Fast. "A-ah! Cassia! Oh…" her frowned deepened as I disappeared. "A concealment spell? Why would she be using a concealment spell…?"

* * *

><p>It was later that night, after dinner, that Flora was tending to her plant in the main room. I was on the couch reading with the light on next to me. The other girls were all in Stella's room, because it was the biggest. "So, Cassia," she started, her voice quiet. "You'll be joining us tomorrow?" I liked this girl because she was rather soft-spoken and she wasn't loud and annoying. Which was really good for me.<p>

"I agreed, yes." She faced me, smiling.

"I'm glad. I would've felt terrible if you stayed here all alone while we were out in Magix." I returned to my reading, not wanting to see her at the moment. Why were they all so nice to me? I just… don't get it.

Stella's door opened then and my four other roommates filed out. Layla was there too. Bloom was in the lead. I had a feeling she was going to talk about the magic she felt around me earlier. "Cassia. I have a question. Please answer me honestly." Hit the nail on the head, apparently.

"As long as it's nothing personal, I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Her face blanked. Ah. Threw her there.

"It's about the magic I sensed earlier."

"Yea. That's a personal question." Stella frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"How're we supposed to trust you when you don't tell us anything? Why do you have a concealment spell on? What do you have to hide?" I raised my eyes from the page, gazing at her steadily. "Answer me!"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you anything." She let out a scream, stomping her foot on the ground.

"That is so not fair! You shouldn't hide things from us! We aren't able to trust you if you don't tell us anything!" They can't trust me if I don't tell them anything, hmm? Well. I suppose I'll remedy that.

"A little over two decades ago, the planet named Gall was wiped out by a sorcerer named Lucius. Lucius had it in his head that the world was messed up and he was the one to fix it. After Gall, he went on to a planet called Ladislas and totally annihilated it too. He continued on this path, but instead of totally destroying everything now, he just kinda terrorized the planet. And destroyed half of it." They were staring at me now; Stella had her mouth hanging open. "Shortly before I was born, Lucius came to Vespillio and had it under his control. Our Guardian fairy at the time, Livia, stopped him once and for all. I was born shortly after. The end. I told you something, see?" Stella's form was quivering a bit. I raised a brow, waiting for her to let it all out.

And she did.

"THAT IS _SO _NOT WHAT I MEANT! I MEANT WHY YOU HAVE A CONCEALMENT SPELL ON!"

Psht. Like I would tell her that.

Tecna was fiddling around on her handheld. "If my information is correct, and it usually is, Lucius was easily identified because of his eyes. He had an extremely rare condition of the eyes called…" She frowned, bringing her brows together.

"Heterochromia. The condition was called Heterochromia." I murmured, returning to my book.

"Right. Heterochromia. Heterochromia has two main forms-"

"Complete and partial. Complete being your eyes are totally different colors. Partial being your eyes have two different colors, like the outer part of the iris being blue and the inner part being brown." I interrupted.

I winced. I shouldn't have said that.

Tecna was simply gazing at me. "Right. You seem to know quite a lot on the subject."

"I studied history. Lucius was talked about extensively. I was simply curious about his condition." They all nodded, like they were in agreement. Stella was still acting huffy, her shoe tapping harshly against the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're still hiding something. AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT!" I ignored her, returning to my book. Her eye twitched at being ignored. "You… Fine! Don't tell me!" And she stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her. I felt Flora jump at the sudden noise.

"Cassia… If something's bothering you, you can talk to us. We're your friends." She murmured gently. I closed my book lightly, rising from the couch. This is why I didn't want to come. People are nosy and curious and want to know everything about you. People are simply annoying.

I passed them, opening the door and retreating out into the hall. They didn't follow.

* * *

><p>"P-Princess!" That girl from before… I never did learn her name. She stood before me, books held tightly against her chest. It looked like she was holding her breath.<p>

I was in one of the hallways, leaning against the wall and gazing out the window.

"What's your name?" I finally asked her after it looked like her face was gaining a tinge of blue.

"R-rina, Your Highness!" she dropped into a curtsy.

"Rina. Stop doing that." She straightened quickly.

"Y-yes, Princess…" This was going to be difficult… Very difficult. The girl had the right idea, just here I wanted to _not_ stand out. "P-princess? Is s-something the matter?" she squeaked.

"No. Rina. Pretend I'm not a princess. Pretend I'm normal." The look of horror that crossed over her face told me that it would be extremely hard for her to do that. "Please, Rina?" She averted her eyes, biting her lip.

"A-as… as you wish… C-c-cas-cass- oh, Princess! I just can't!" She looked extremely close to tears at this point. Like it was against all her morals to pretend I wasn't royalty. Well. At-least she tried.

"Rina. Everyone treats the princesses here normally. Even those from their home planet. What's so different about me?" I did want to know that much. Everyone treated Stella the same. And she was the _Crown_ Princess of Solaria. I was just the third child.

"B-because you're _our_ princess, Your Highness! Not many see you, so, even a sighting of you is extremely rare! M-meeting you in person is-is a great honor! And I see you every day! It's an e-extreme honor to simply be in your presence!"

….

It's official. I'm making more appearances to the media when I get back home. I don't want people like Rina around me all the time.

"Alright. Well. Since you see me every day, seeing me gets old. Please do-"

"I could never get tired of being in our princess' presence!" she interrupted before quickly covering her mouth. "Please excuse me, Princess!" I waved her off, starting down the hall. "Y-your Highness?" I heard the tears in her voice.

"What're your parents names and from where are you from?" I asked, not turning around. I still continued to walk. Slowly of-course.

"I-i-I'm f-from the C-capital City, Princess… My mo-mother's name is Sirena and m-m-my P-papa's name is G-garrin…." She sniffed.

"What do they do?"

"D-do? Oh, w-we run th-the family inn and m-my mother works in a t-t-tailor's shop, Princess…"

"Go to bed, Rina. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I heard the shuffling of feet and then the opening and closing of a door. Then a loud wail and other girl's voices, asking what was the matter.

I moved down the hallways, going back to the room. I would deal with this problem easily.

* * *

><p>"Cassia! You're back!" Flora smiled at me as she stood up from the couch quickly. "Are you okay, dear? You aren't mad, are you?" I really did like this girl.<p>

"No. I just needed to walk around for a bit." I moved to the wall where my suitcases (which came prior to my arrival at this pink palace) to rummage through them. I brushed aside shirts and a few random socks in my search for my phone. I hadn't contacted my family or anyone else since I came here. Because I suppose I was mad. Oh well. "I need to go talk with the headmistress. If I don't come back, don't be worried." I don't really know why I was telling her, but… I don't know. She reminds me of Cierra I guess. Cierra always worries about people she barely even knows.

"Where will you be then?"

"Dealing with a problem." I gripped my phone in my hand as I moved back to the door.

"Okay, but be sure to be back by noon tomorrow! That's when we're going down to Magix." I had my hand on the knob when I looked back at her.

"I'll meet you there. What I'm doing might not be finished until then. I'll find my way to the café. Don't worry about me." and I opened the door, going back out into the hall.

* * *

><p>Ah. So, we're finished with this. Let's hope I update soon, yea? My school starts in like a week, so, yea. Kinda wanna chill out and not do anything till then, ya know?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The Winx Club does not belong to be in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Sky was waiting anxiously for the arrival of their girlfriends. He wouldn't stop pacing and Brandon simply watched him, obviously amused. "Yo, Sky, settle, kay? They'll be here." The prince checked his watch once again, noting the time.<p>

12:13

"But-"

"Sky!" he turned to the call, his face relaxing and breaking into a smile at the sight of Bloom. Brandon sat up straighter, smiling at Stella. "Sorry we're late. Faragonda was giving us some extra lessons and they ran a little late." Sky shook his head, taking her into his arms and hugging her. "Sky? What's this?" she laughed.

"What? I can't hug my girlfriend?" Bloom rolled her eyes, noting that Musa was pretending that Riven didn't exist while Helia and Flora were smiling at each other. Layla and Nabu had no problems, as Nabu wasn't exactly a Specialist, and thus didn't cancel any plans. She noticed the two boys watching the whole scene curiously and pulled out of Sky's embrace.

"Oh, friends?" The Specialists looked back at the two who had been forgotten at the sight of the girls. The one with auburn hair raised a hand in greeting, his eyes shifting about the group. Riven didn't particularly like that very much.

"Yo. Nice to meetcha. Names Max. This here handsome devil is me best mate, Tylor," he swung his arms around the other's shoulders. Darker brown hair, cut in a similar style to Brandon's, with bangs reaching into his eyes. Jeans, converse and a plain green t-shirt. "He may look all…" Max studied his friend for a moment. "Hm. What would describe you, Ty-Ty?" Tylor winced at that.

"Come off it already. Stop play acting." Max rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure, Ty-Ty. He's a genius and, just putting this out there, a gentleman." He wiggled his brows at the girls and they giggled. Tylor raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"Spare me." The girls found that they liked Max. He seemed nice enough and he was fun. His friend was a bit more serious, but he too seemed nice. "Come down back to the ground already, Max." Max sighed dramatically.

"Fine…" He looked back once again at the group of girls before he seemed to calm considerably.

"Girls, Max and Tylor have actually been assigned to our group. That's why we haven't been around much," Sky stated. The girls looked over at the blonde prince. "Their old group all returned home to help with their families and home planets. And I've been put in charge of Max." Bloom raised a brow at that.

"You've been put in charge of him? Why?" she cast her gaze once more to the auburn haired man. He was currently sticking his tongue out at Tylor. "Never mind…"

"What? Am I really that bad?" Max looked over at Sky for his answer. There was only silence. "Ty-Ty?"

"Ask me in five years." The boy faked hurt and went to go sulk in a nearby chair. Tylor turned to the girls, giving them a soft smile. "I apologize for him. He's developed… a strange exterior self. It's quite odd, but if he likes making a fool of himself, who am I to stop him? He's actually quite intelligent when he cares to be. He was looking forward to meeting someone, but I suppose they aren't here yet." The girls all smiled back. He was so polite.

"An exterior self? Hey, doesn't that sound like someone we know?" Stella mused. A certain Princess flashed through her mind. "She seems okay sometimes, but other times… she's like a whole other person." Heeled steps seemed to echo on the street, but they paid them no mind.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a soft voice murmured. Flora looked behind her to see Cassia.

"You made it! I thought you wouldn't come!" the Flower Fairy smiled brightly and the boys all leaned slightly to the side to see the newcomer. "I was worried about you!"

* * *

><p>I smiled at her. Not a true smile, but she didn't need to know that. "Yes… I suppose I did make it on time though." I noticed the boy's gazes. Flora took my hand and pulled me to their group. Bloom and Stella frowned a bit at me. I could tell they still wanted to know about the concealment spell. Not like I'm telling them. "I got held up a bit. I apologize."<p>

"It's no problem, dear, I'm just glad you made it!" Flora patted my hand.

"Yea, glad you could make it, Cassia," Layla added. I didn't know her so well, but I suppose we had a connection. My specialty was storms and hers was water. Similar I suppose.

"Cassia?" I looked over at Flora.

"Yes?"

"Hm?" She blinked.

"Did you need something? You said my name." She shook her head. If she didn't…

"Oh, Cassia, the love of my life~!" and suddenly the world was spinning and I was bracing myself against someone's shoulders. "I thought I'd never see you again!" when my body finally stopped moving but my head continued to spin, I pushed whoever he was away.

"H-hey, who do you think you are?" I growled, bringing a hand to my head. He kissed my cheek and I heard gasps from the girls. "Hey, I-"

"Quiet, m'dear." He held my face in his hands I finally saw him for the first time. I smiled brightly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Max! You should have said something!" He was smiling at me, obviously proud of himself for fooling me. "You idiot, I could have hurt you!" I smacked his shoulder, pulling away from him. He faked hurt and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'll be ignoring you now." I looked back at the girls only see them gaping at me in shock.

"Hey, hey, Cassia? You're using a concealment spell." I stiffened slightly. Of-course he would know that…

"You know that about our friend? Perhaps you know _why_ she uses one?"Stella jumped right into that conversation, hoping to gain information. Max blinked.

"She hasn't…? Cassia? Aren't these your friends?" I didn't answer. This was precisely why I didn't show them. I wanted friends… if I showed them my true self… "Well. You know I just love how you truly look, so, how about you be a dear and remove it?" he was smiling at me. A rather charming smile, but I was immune to his charms.

"But my dear, _dear_ Maximilien. You know I'm self conscious about it." He snorted, patting my back.

"Ah, come now! We're all friends here, aren't we?" He looked to the girls, who nodded, then to the boys, who also nodded (hesitantly mind you). "See? Ty-Ty, come meet Cassia!" I smacked his arm, pushing it away.

"Max, I'm warning you…" He stuck his tongue out at me. The darker haired boy who had been staring at me this entire time stepped forward and Max slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Cassia, Ty-Ty; Ty-Ty, Cassia, the love of my life." He was grinning proudly and Tylor eyed him carefully.

"I wasn't aware you were engaged, Max." All fell silent as the girls held in their squeals, gazing at me with sparks in their eyes. The boys were looking at Max incredulously.

"Hmm? Engaged? Whoever said I was engaged?" Max tilted his head to the side.

"But, you just, you just said that she was," he looked over at me.

It was then I realized.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Cassia, Princess of Vespillio. Thank you for taking care of Max this entire time. I know my brother can be a handful." The boys eyed me before shifting to look at Max.

"She's a Princess…"

"And you're her brother…"

"You're a Prince? Now how'd _that_ happen? You're a goof!" the purple haired one stated bluntly. I couldn't help it; I laughed. Many thought that when they first met my brother. Until they learned of his true self. Max was smiling widely, arms crossed over his chest triumphantly.

"Now what're you looking at, brother?" I managed when I finally calmed. I didn't notice the many stares sent my way.

"Your emotions, dear sister. I truly do love your eyes. Beautiful colors." Colors? Plural…?

"My…" I reached a hand up, feeling the thin line that passed over the bride of my nose and onto my right cheek. "No…"

They had seen me… They had seen my true self, the obvious flaws that I held within my face.

Max grabbed my shoulders before I could run. "Don't you even dare. Tylor. What do you think of that Princess's true face? The face that no one knows?" I closed my eyes tightly, burying my head in my brother's chest.

"Max, don't do this to me…" There was only silence, no one spoke.

"Yo, Ty-Ty. I think you're drooling. Dude, I know she's pretty, but try and control yourself."

"I-I w-was not! Max! Do-don't go making things up!"

"Aha! You're blushing! You think she's pretty! Success!" Max patted my head, cheering. There was laughter, girl's laughter.

"Cassia, dear, you didn't have to hide anything from us. We're your friends. It doesn't matter what you look like," Flora stated kindly. Max pushed me away from him a bit and sat me in a chair. The girls gathered around me. "Honestly, dear? I think I like this you better than your disguise." I looked up at her.

"There was something we told her when we were kids, now what was it…" Max was muttering to himself as Flora patted my hand gently. "Ah, that's right. 'Ice blue shows the outside, cold as the snow. Chocolate brown shows within, the hidden self, the true self.' Yea, that's it." A weight on my head and I looked up through the pure white bangs at my brother. My true self remained hidden, because of Heterochromia. Because my planet had been terrorized by Lucius. My right eye was ice blue while the left was a warm brown. A thin white scar travelled across the bridge of my nose and onto my right cheek. My hair was pure white. Only a few had ever accepted me as myself. "Don't fake it, kay?"

"Hypocrite."

"Ah, there's your charming side, sister." He grinned, grabbing the boy dubbed 'Tylor'. "Now, how bout you to go on a date and discuss life while I disappear with these people, yea? Okay? ONWARD!" and he started pushing the whole group away. How he accomplished that, I really don't know.

"H-hey! Max! Ho-hold on! WAIT!" Tylor glared at the retreating figure before slumping down in the chair. "I was supposed to watch him…" I swiped my hand over my face, hiding the imperfections, returning once again to myself. "Hm?" he looked over at me. His eyes changed. They seemed… I don't know… I don't know the word to describe it. The look he sent me then before straightening in his chair. "Princess. It truly is an honor to meet you. I'm Max's squire."

"Tylor. The pleasure is all mine. Please, just simply call me Cassia. I don't want attention."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"Don't they look so cute together?" Stella squealed as she gazed at the two of them from around the corner. Musa and Bloom stood with her, smiling at them as well.<p>

"They do seem to get along…"

"Nah. That's just Ty-Ty being all polite and crap. He's really clumsy and tends to stumble over his words when he's nervous. He's just in his 'I'm-a-squire-and-you're-of-a-higher-rank-than-I-so-I-must-be-polite' mood. And stuff like that." Max sighed from his chair, leaning back in it with his eyes closed. "I wish the kid would loosen up a bit…" Sky sat down across from him, folding his hands on the table.

"So, Max, when exactly were you going to tell of you were of royal blood?" He asked calmly. Max opened one eye.

"Hm? Dunno. Sometime. I guess. Wasn't really planning on it." Sky was frowning and the older Prince sent him a grin. "Please excuse me, Your Highness. From what I'm aware you switched places with your squire previously…?" Sky looked away, gazing intently at a store across the street. "I didn't do that, I just cast that illusion. Didn't ya guys think that Ty-Ty there was royal, or at-least noble? We really know how to hide things, just puttin' that out there." He closed his eyes once more. "And so I was right. She was hangin' out with you gals. Is she all 'growl' with you too?"

"Yea, how'd you guess?" Musa answered, gazing at him curiously. He sighed.

"Because she's exceptional and insanely powerful, she has to keep her emotions in check continuously, as you guys saw earlier this week. That storm? Yea. That was her emotions being released. She was ticked that she was being forced into coming here. She comes off as… cold? But that's just the exterior she has to keep up. Just… try to put up with her. She's a real sweet gal when you get to know her."

"I know that already." Flora stated confidently. Max opened his eyes to look at her intently. She smiled.

"You're her friend?"

"My name is Flora."

"Cool. You see her. That's awesome. Wish more people were like you. You gotta a boyfriend?" There was a cough behind him and he leaned his head back to look up at Helia. The normally quiet and passive guy was frowning down at him. "No joke? Figures… Nature chick and the poet. I just hate life…" He righted himself, frowning at the 'couple' still conversing at the café. "Well. Maybe she can be a bit happy now… Before her life is ruined." He murmured to himself. No one heard the words he said.

* * *

><p>"P-p-princess!" I stopped and turned, watching as Rina rushed up to me. "P-princess… you… my parents…" she looked close to tears.<p>

"Please refer to me as Cassia. I'm no one important here." A smile was one her face but she looked hesitant.

"I… I just can't…"

"Even after what I did, you won't accept my request?" She looked fearful. "If I didn't look like the 'Princess' you knew, would you abide by it?"The look she gave me said that yes. If I showed her my true self, she wouldn't call me Princess. If I didn't look like the Princess everyone knew.

Hm. Why not? There's a chance the people won't like my true face, but I'm the third child. I have no role to play. My hand inched up towards my face and she watched me carefully, wondering if I would install a concealment spell. Quite the opposite, actually. She gasped as I opened my eyes, showing the mismatched color, my hair also no longer the beautiful color it had previously been. A pure white now. "This… I'm Cassia. No longer the Princess. My true self." Her eyes seemed to be showing horror.

I knew why. No one had forgotten Lucius' tyranny yet. "Your… your true s-self?"

"Yes." She just stared. "I'm just Cassia."

* * *

><p>"<em>Our dear daughter, we have wonderful news! Our planet's Princess, Cassia, had come to visit! She visited our simple inn, asking for a room with her teacher, our Guardian Fairy Vera! She said that she heard good things about our inn, that it was in the family for generations now! Already we've had many high-classed guests visit and stay! At the shop, your mother was requested specially for the Princess' fitting, for a new dress she's to wear at the end of summer. The shop too has already gained many noble customers. Truly, this is a Godsend. She said that the two of you are friends at Alfea, that she had heard good things about us from you. Truly, daughter, I'm proud of you."<em>

Rina read the letter proudly to her roommates, other girls from Vespillio. They all squealed, all gathering around her, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it! You're _sooo_ lucky! You're friends with the Princess! Soon enough, you guys will like be nobles too!" One cheered. "I'm jealous! All those high society people in your lives now! The celebrities! Think of them too!" Rina was smiling, gripping the paper tightly.

"I wish I knew the Princess as well as you do!" another stated. Rina's smile grew. She knew something no one knew. She knew Vespillio's history, but she didn't really mind as much as she thought she would.

* * *

><p>Well, got this far, yea? Turning out well, I suppose.<p>

School started already, so, maybe I can update more often and stuff.

Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The Winx Club does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly on the new day in Alfea, waking the girls gently from their slumber. Faragonda had been up for almost an hour already, preparing for two new girls. Odd how they all seemed to be coming now… But they were from good families and their tutors had assured the Head Mistress that their skills were more than adequate. She was currently making plans for their sleeping arrangements and classes, going over various papers.<p>

She leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples when she heard the shrieks and laughter of the girls as they got up. Sunday.A day of rest and no classes.

How she sometimes hated Sundays… the girls could be so hard to control…

A knock and she looked up wearily. "Yes?"

A familiar mop of orange hair appeared. "Hiya, Ms. F.!" Bloom entered the room cheerfully. Faragonda smiled.

"Bloom dear. What a surprise." For truly it was. Usually the girl woke up around lunch time. "Can I help you with anything?" The girl seated herself in the chair before her desk, relaxing.

"I heard there's gonna be new students. It's just weird. Cassia's only been here for only like a week. And now we're getting two new students." Faragonda had to admit that yes; yes it was rather odd. But she didn't really mind all that much. New students meant new girls that wanted to learn more about their powers.

"Yes, well. That's the way it is sometimes, Bloom." Faragonda looked over her papers once more before looking up at the clock. "Oh dear; look at the time! It's already late! They'll be here any minute!" Faragonda bustled about the room before beckoning to Bloom. "Are you coming, dear?"

"A-ah, sure, Ms. F.!"

* * *

><p>Bloom effectively hid a yawn as she waited out front in the morning air with Faragonda. The Headmistress was watching the gates in anticipation. Bloom looked back at the school before returning her attention toward the gates once more. "Ms. F., you're sure they're coming?"<p>

"Of-course, child."

"Well, alright…"

A glimmer of light and Bloom averted her eyes from the glare.

"Faragonda."

"Vera, what a surprise!" Bloom opened her eyes slowly, taking in the form of the strict looking lady standing before her with two girls somewhat younger standing behind her. Bloom smiled hesitantly at those girls. "I didn't expect you to bring the two girls personally. Please, come with me! Why, we have so much to catch up on!" Faragonda looked at the lady with a smile and Bloom blinked.

"Wait, Ms. F., this is your sister? Cassia's teacher?"

"Yes, indeed." Vera looked coldly at the fire fairy before stepping through the arch of Alfea's courtyard.

"Faragonda. I am simply here to see how the Princess is doing. If I feel she is not receiving the best education or if she can learn no more, I will take her back to Vespillio where her fiancé awaits patiently. Girls. You're on your own." She stated to the two behind her. They bowed their heads lightly.

"Vera, what's this about a fiancé? Well, no matter. Cassia has been doing quite well, even if she has entered the classes halfway through. Come along girls, and I'll show you to your rooms." Faragonda started across the courtyard towards the school. The girls fell in step behind Vera and Bloom hurried to catch up to Faragonda.

* * *

><p>"Cassia." I looked up from the paper I was working on, taking in the form of my teacher standing in the doorway looking coldly around the room.<p>

"M-madam Bellamy." I rose quickly, bowing my head to her. "I didn't expect you to check in on me so soon." She was silent as she stepped slowly around the main room, taking in the various objects and some clothing from my roommates.

"Cassia. You're dawdling."

"I'm not." She looked at me harshly, brows creased and eyes narrowed.

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me, girl." I averted my gaze, keeping my mouth firmly shut and my face expressionless. "Good. I feel you can gain nothing by remaining here. It wasn't my decision to send you here. It was your Mother's. You're to pack your things at once. You'll gain nothing here except the burden and trouble that friends are. They'll misdirect your course and cloud your focus. You'll leave in the morning." I kept my eyes down as she left, closing the door behind her.

Well. I got what I wanted. A week of being here with annoying, gossiping, hyperactive girls and I'm free.

Free to return home only to put into another prisoner. This one called marriage.

"Cassia?Sweetie?" I looked up at Flora peeking out of her room, eyes full of sadness. "You're leaving?"

"It would appear that way." I could almost see the tears in her eyes. I brushed my fingers against the worksheet I had been assigned yesterday. "Well. I suppose I should pack and inform the Headmistress at once." I pulled away from the table, going to the door.

Flora watched as it closed behind her. She retreated back into her own room for her phone, shifting through her contacts to call Helia. "Helia? Yes, I'm fine. You? That's good. Helia… I need to ask you for a favor."

* * *

><p>Vera was pleased with herself. She knew Cassia wouldn't gain much form this trip. She was skilled enough, more so than most of the girls her age. Those girls would only reach the skill she had now in some years. She was seated comfortably in Faragonda's office, her coffee resting on the desk before her. She had known it was a bad idea, but who was she to talk against the Queen?<p>

She was very pleased, regardless.

"Vera." She let out a breath, looking over her shoulder at her elder sister.

"What is it, Faragonda?" Her sister smiled lightly.

"You have guests. They'll be arriving within fifteen minutes." Vera picked up her coffee, sipping at it. "So. You're pulling Cassia from Alfea?"

"Yes. She has learned all she can. Letting her remain would only cause trouble." Faragonda seated herself at her own chair, gazing at her younger sister quietly. "What is it, Faragonda? Go on then. Say it."

"Vera, Alfea is for the teachings of magic, yes, but it also allows the girls here to grow, not just with their powers, but in character." Faragonda saw her sister roll her eyes. "She has only been here a week and already she has changed much. The concealment spell you've taught her and had her keep up all these years? It has not given her confidence in herself. The girls here accept her as she is, regardless if she is not perfect. They accept her for showing them her true self. Hiding behind a mask has-"

"What did you say? Faragonda, what did you just say?" Faragonda was surprised by her sister's question.

"Why, that concealment spell has done nothing for her. She's still not quite confident in herself, but when she feels most comfortable and when's she's with her friends she will remove it. I'm rather surprised that you had her- Vera? Vera, where are you going?"Faragonda rose as her sister stormed from her office. "Vera! Vera, please wait a moment!"

* * *

><p>I sat against the wall, my two suitcases resting beside me. Flora was seated next to me, holding my hand. "Cassia, we'll write to you. And call. Often."<p>

"Fine."

"And-and visit. We'll visit when we can!"

"Alright." She was close to tears, I knew that.

"And especially on holidays! We'll visit on holidays! And breaks!"

"That's nice."

And that's when she threw her arms around me, crying about how she would miss me and that if she could do anything to allow me to stay, she would. That's all well and good, but it's not like I want to remain here.

"Cassia!" Flora looked up quickly at the form of my teacher. Barely even an hour has passed and she's already come?

"Madam-"

"How _dare_ you! After everything I taught you,_ this _is how you use your skills? Dawdling around with _friends_ instead of doing your duty? I am ashamed! Get your things, we're leaving immediately."

"M-madam, I-"

"NOW." I rose from the floor, gathering the two suitcases and gazing at her, my face void of anything. "Make sure you keep it that way, girl. I'll not have you ruin your life over something so…" She looked down in contempt at Flora, "Inadequate." Flora looked hurt.

"I apologize, Madam Bellamy. It won't happen again." My voice was plain and I think the fact that I was showing no emotion caused the most hurt in Flora.

"C-cassia…"

"See that it won't. We'll return to Vespillio immediately. Vincent will be so pleased to see you." Darkening of the clouds outside and Flora stood on shaking legs.

"C-cassia, please calm down!" Madam looked outraged that Flora would try and talk to me. "You're going to make another storm!" Madam calmed her expression, looking down on me.

"Disgraceful. I knew you were a waste of my time, but I taught you nonetheless." The clouds lightened somewhat in color, patches of the sun peeking through. "To have such little control over your emotions, your mother would be a much better Guardian than you." Harsh sunlight flooded the room and Alfea's courtyard. "A disgrace to the Royal family."

"You're wrong! Cassia's a wonderful person and she's my friend!"

"You be quiet, for you have no place in our world."

"Cassia's the strongest person I know! She doesn't need to hear that from you! She's wonderful the way she is! I don't think she should keep her emotions locked up!" I looked over at Flora, her eyes narrowed on the form of my teacher. The sunlight dimmed.

"Girl, you have no idea to whom you speak." My teacher stated, voice cold. Footsteps in the hall and Madam looked at the three girls standing there, confused by the confrontation of their flower fairy and my teacher.

"Flora? What's going on?"

"She says Cassia's a disgrace! And now she's leaving Alfea!" Shocked gasps as I picked up my bags. Madam looked down at them, her head held high.

"Madam. I'll be outside." Madam smiled a cold smile while the four girls looked at me in something akin to horror. "I know my place and it isn't here."

"See that you remember that." I moved past them, my teacher leading the way. I glanced back, removing part of the spell to reveal my ice blue eye and to give them a small smile. Flora burst into tears and ran back into the room, disappearing from my sight.

* * *

><p>"Vera, what a surprise." My brother was leaving against some sort of bike, arms crossed casually over his chest. Tylor stood beside him, his bike not far off. Two others, the blonde one known as Sky and the dark haired one known as Helia, were there as well.<p>

Madam dipped into a low curtsy at the sight of my brother. "Young Majesty. An honor."

"I'm sure." She twitched lightly at the obvious disrespect he was showing her. "Cassia, hey there little sis."

"Max." Madam straightened, sending me a dark look. "Why're you here?" Max grinned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Helia.

"Flora called to tell me that Vera was taking you home. I didn't think you were homesick already." I looked away, down at the cobblestones. "Oh. I see. Vera, you're going against my Mother's wishes?"

"No, Young Majesty. I insisted that she knew all she could and that sending her to this school would do nothing but provide unnecessary distractions. Your mother said that I could pull her out if I felt she could learn no more." Madam stated calmly. I knew she didn't like Max and he knew she didn't like him. He never held respect for her and she felt he didn't accept or care for his role in our home world.

"And… a week is enough to decide that?"

"I felt it was long enough." Max straightened up slowly and Madam shifted subtly back. "As she is my student, my decision to-"

"Did you ask her?" Max inquired casually.

"B-beg pardon?"

"Did you ask my sister, Your Princess, what she wished?" My brother's eyes were a dark brown I typically didn't see. I shook my head at him. It wouldn't do to get Madam riled up. That would just cause problems for all of us.

"Young Majesty, I was given leave by your esteemed Mother to undertake everything concerning the Princess' teachings and her growing of magic. Forgive me if I offend you but, my job is to make sure she is brought up to do her duty to her kingdom and home world. As of now, she has learned all she can here and it is time she's done her part for our home. She will return to Vespillio and her engagement to Duke Vincent of Scoppio will be finalized. She will marry and her part to play will be complete." I gazed at Max, his face remaining blank. He should be the caretaker of our world. He has a better control over his emotions than me.

Tylor's face, however, was like an open book. He was either horrified at the prospect of Vincent and I joining in marriage, or that I was simply a pawn on our home world, to be married off and then have no further use. Actually, I'm not sure myself which horrifies _me_ more.

"Is that right? Well, Vera, my question still remains. Did you ask our Princess what she wished?"

"Young Majesty, forgive my being blunt, but I don't think you're understanding my words. What she wishes is of no concern to me. What concerns me is whether or not she can fulfill her destiny as the Princess of Vespillio and take over with her own gifts after I retire for the second time." Max smiled and I looked away once more.

"I see. Thank you for clearing that up. So, you have no a care in the world if my sister is happy in life or not. All you care about is when you can retire to the lavish lifestyle the court will provide for you. And Vincent. We mustn't forget Vincent. The Duke will be extremely pleased with a quiet and obedient wife, I'm sure. His mistresses will love that as well." Madam's face twisted into something I couldn't place. Max's smile disappeared, his eyes still dark. "Vera, I'm disappointed in you. I'm sure my _esteemed_ parents will be as well."

"Young Majesty, I meant no disres-"

"Of-course you didn't Vera." Tylor stepped forward a bit, resting a hand on my brother's shoulder. "I hear Livia has been doing much better these past years. Perhaps she can fill in until we find a replacement. You are, after-all, much too old to continue with your duties. Retiring will be best. We wouldn't want you to fall ill under the strain brought on by all of your… _responsibilities._ Perish the thought." Madam gave a low curtsy, head bowed under my brother's will.

"I thank you, Your Majesty, for your concern."

"Of-course. You are like one of the family after-all." Madam rose slowly. "I'm sure your husband and your children greatly miss your presence in their lives." Madam gave a tight lipped smile as the golden orb appeared in her hand. "So we are in agreement that Cassia still has much to learn here at Alfea, if not for her abilities, but about life?"

"I think it would be in her best interest to remain, Your Majesty." The golden orb floated gently forward, toward the arch leading into Alfea's courtyard. "Your Majesty, a pleasure it has been, but there is much to be done. Please excuse me."

"Farewell, Vera." Another curtsy on her part and she stepped through the golden doorway, disappearing as it closed. Max grinned at me. "So, how'd I do, hmm~? 'Not very Princely' was it? Isn't that what you said, my cute little sister~?" Sky and Helia were staring at him. "Hey, at-least I held off the engagement to Vincent for a bit. Terrible idea that was. What made you agree to it in the first place, Cassia?" I gazed blankly at him. "Hey, Cassia~?"

"Maximilien. You IDIOT."

"What? What'd _I_ do?" I picked up my bags, stalking towards the purple castle once more. I heard him coming after me. "Cassia! Come on! What'd I do? I just saved you from Vera!" I ignored him, hearing another few sets of footsteps. "Cassia! Talk to me!" One of my bags was taken away from him and I shifted my eyes to my brother, taking them away from the front doors of Alfea. "Cassia. What's wrong now? Don't tell me you actually want to leave here!"

"Max. You got her angry. Guess who will have to deal with her when we get home. Take a wild guess. She's _my_ teacher and part of the court. Think, for once in your life, brother. I've put up with her for _years_. I could have handled a few more months before I took over her job."

"Eh?"

"Cassia!" And something fell on top of me. Or tackled me, I couldn't tell. "Oh, Cassia! We all saw from the window! You're staying, aren't you? For good? Oh, please say yes!" Flora was hugging me tightly and I looked up, dazed, at my other roommates. They all had ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Y-yes?" Shrieks and I was hugged, my façade slipping at all the talking and laughter and hugging.

This… was going to be a very interesting stay…

* * *

><p>Ahahahahahahahahaha whoops?<p>

Well, it's been a couple _months_ since I last updated this, so I very much hope that everyone enjoyed this. I know where I want to go with this and I'm slowly getting there. To do that, I'm going to have to either make the chapters extremely long, make more chapters than I'm used to(and comfortable with), or skip the day to day monotone and usual life at Alfea.

I'm opting for the last choice.

So, we'll be skipping ahead quite a bit, but I will give how much forward we're jumping and a short summary of what has happened in those days, weeks, whatever span of time I'm jumping and the like.

So, until the next chapter, ciao~


End file.
